Liquid feeds and liquid feed supplements for economic and companion animals can be formulated to deliver a complete supplemental package for a full-range of diets. Such liquid feeds and liquid feed supplements can supply protein, mineral, additives and vitamin nutrition necessary to support desired performance levels. In general, these “liquid” products are suspensions of protein sources, and actually contain about 60–70% dry materials. However, no matter how well-balanced a diet, or how effective an additive, the feed offered must be eaten to be effective.
Ideally, a ration would reach every animal exactly as it was formulated, with each bite throughout the day representing the desired mix of ingredients and additives. In reality, feedstuffs can separate in the bunk, and animals may sort for preferred portions of the diet (i.e., grain), eating them first. If a pesticide were to be contained within the liquid feed, it would be important that it stay uniformly mixed throughout. Otherwise, undesired dosing could occur.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for economic and companion liquid feed and liquid feed supplement, which contains a pesticide, to remain uniformly mixed. A liquid feed which eliminates stratification in animal feed such as in a holding tank or a lick tank, is highly desirable. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.